


Love is Love

by Stackz_of_Lids



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, EXO - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stackz_of_Lids/pseuds/Stackz_of_Lids
Summary: Baekhyun is just an ordinary 16yr old teenage boy. That is until he meets Sehun, a boy his age, who happens to be mentally disabled. Baekhyun befriends Sehun. Then Park Chanyeol steps in and also steals the heart of Baekhyun. Who will end up as Baekhyun's  lover and who will remain a friend?





	1. The New Kid

As Baekhyun was outside skateboarding in the hot sun, he stopped when he saw a boy who he guessed was around his age came up to him. The boy was acting kind of strange as if he was too nervous. Despite all the oddness Baekhyun smiled which made the boy fidget and lower his head."Hi," the boy said. ''Hey.''Baekhyun smiled and looked at the boy. Now that he was looking up close he noticed the boy sounded younger than he was and that he was fidgeting a lot. He figured he should break the ice so maybe the boy would become a little more comfortable."My name's Baekhyun," The boy looked up playing with his fingers and biting his lip and he finally spoke."M-my name is Sehun. A-a l-l-lot of people think I'm stupid b-but m-omma says part of my b-brain was removed." Sehun told him which made Baekhyun shocked. He frowned but then thought if this was the reason the boy was so uncomfortable. "Do you want me to be your friend?" Baekhyun asked smiling. Sehun's eyes lit up but his smile soon turned to a frown."I-I d-do need a f-friend." He said. "But N-n-no one becomes friends with me because' they all think I'm stupid." Baekhyun's heart melted when he heard that. How could anyone say that to Sehun. He just met him and he's already the sweetest person he's ever met."Come on." Baekhyun said putting an arm around Sehun. "I'll introduce you to my parents." With that he walked his new friend through their front door to meet his parents.


	2. Meeting the Parents

Baekhyun took Sehun inside his house where his parents was in the kitchen and looked up. "Baekhyun who is this?" His mother asked walking over. Sehun quickly hid behind him. "What's wrong?" Baekhyun asked. "She's my mom." Sehun slowly picked out from behind his friend and looked up at Baekhyun's mother. She smiled at him. "Hi, what's your name?" She asked him. "S-S-Sehun." Sehun replied. "B-b-b-Baekhyun is my friend. I-I-I-I normally don't have f-friends because I'm stupid." Baekhyun's mother knew what he had meant by 'stupid.' "Sweetie, you're not stupid." She told him. "B-b-ut the other kids say I am." Sehun, who was now crying replied. "They're wrong, Sehun." Baekhyun told him as he wiped the tears from Sehun's face. "Don't listen to them, okay?" Sehun nodded. "You're stronger than them." Baekhyun's father told Sehun. "B-but I-I can't even lift weights." Sehun said, confused by what Baekhyun's father said. His father chuckeld. "No, what I mean is you may not be physically stronger than them, but you're stronger than them by your kindness." They continued comforting the boy before he said he wanted to go home. "Baekhyun walk him home, please." His mother told him. "Sure." Her son replied. So, Baekhyun walked Sehun back home, with Sehun leading him to his home acutally. "Oh there you are Sehun." Sehun's mother said when she saw him. She looked up and saw Baekhyun. "Making friends alredy?" She asked happily. "My name is Baekhyun." Baekhyun introduced himself. "Come in, please." She said. Both boys went inside and Sehun's mother turned to Baekhyun. "Have a seat." She said. "Sehun, go play for a minute." "But mama." Sehun whined. "I want Baekhyun to play with me." "I know, but first I want to talk to him." His mother said in a firm voice. Sehun pouted and walked away. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" Baekhyun asked. Sehun's mother sighed. "It's about Sehun and why he's the way he is." The mother replied with her eyes turning gloomy. "What happened?" Baekhyun asked with concern. Sehun's mother looked at him as she broke down. Baekhyun moved closer to her and put a comforting arm around her. "I'm sorry." She said. "You don't have to apologize." Baekhyun told her. "Whatever you tell me about your son, won't make me look at him any different than I do now." "You're the first person whose ever said that about him." Sehun's mother said sniffing. She wiped her tears and looked into Baekhyun's eyes, feeling ready to tell him Sehun's story.


	3. Sehun's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mention of a suicide attempt and self harm.

"It happened last year," Sehun's mother began. "Sehun was bullied a lot a school for being gay, and his boyfriend, Luhan, ended breaking up with Sehun thinking it will stop. It didn't." Tears were rolling down Baekhyun's cheek. "Chanyeol, Lay, and Kai, the bad boys of the school, cornered him and beat him up. When Sehun came home that night he went straight to the bathroom. My husband must've forgotten to put his razer away because Sehun sliced up his right arm pretty good. When I found him..." Sehun's mother's voice trailed off. "When I found him, he was as pale as snow, blood pouring out of his arm and he was barely conscious." Baekhyun couldn't even imagine Sehun in that condition. "At the hospital, they said his heart stopped three times and they had to remove apart of his brian because the blood loss damaged it. Doctors said if he woke up, his IQ would be that of a four-year old." "How long was he in the coma?" Baekhyun asked. "About eight months." Sehun's mother replied. "When he woke up, do you know what he first said to me?" She asked. Baekhyun grinned. "What?" "He called me 'mommy.'" She chuckled. "When he called me that, it didn't matter to me anymore how he was. All that mattered was that my son was alive." "How long did it take for him to physically recover?" Baekhyun asked. "About two months and then he was able to come home. Then we moved and he met you, and I can't tell you how greatful I am for that. Most people befriend him out of pity, but I can tell that you didn't do it out of pity. You did it because you wanted to be his friend." Baekhyun blushed. The two hugged as Sehun came downstairs. "Baekhyun," he called out. "C-c-come upsta-a-irs with m-me." He said. Baekhyun followed Sehun to his room and smiled at it. A blue wall covered in superhero posters, a Spiderman bed with superhero plushies covering it. He was amazed at Sehun's room when Sehun hit him with a pillow snapping him out of his daze. "Hey!" He yelled as Sehun giggled. "Why you.." Baekhyun said as he began to chase Sehun around the room. When he finally caught him he tickled the boy as he laughed and giggled. When the tickle attack stopped, Sehun climbed onto his bed and grabbed a book. "B-b-baekhyun read to me." He said. Baekhyun took the book and got into Sehun's bed with him. His heart nearly stopped when Sehun laid his head on Baekhyun's chest. Baekhyun put his arm around the boy as he began reading. When the book was over, Baekhyun looked down at Sehun fast asleep in his arms. He gently laid the boy's head on the pillow. Just before he left, he bent down and kissed Sehun's soft lips.


	4. Sehun's Tantrum

"Sehun, calm down." Sehu's mother said as she tried calm down her screaming son. "I want Bakehyun!" He sobbed. "Sweetie, he's at school right now." His mother said. "Baekhyun!" Sehun continued to scream. "Baekhyun!!" His screams got louder and louder. Sehun choked on his sobs as he bean to smack himself in the head. "No, Sehun, no." Sehun's mother as she took his hands into her own. He screamed and tried to jerk free. "M-m-mama!!" He screamed as he looked at her. Tears filled and squeezed past his bloodshot eyes and streamed down his tear stained red face. He then bent forward and bit himself hard. "Sweetie no." His mother said firmly as he let out an angry groan. "Do you need me to hold you?" His mother asked. Sehun quickly shook his head. "Then stop." His mother replied. "But I want B-BAEKHYUN!" His squirming became violent before his mother finally held him in her arms restraining his own. She began rocking him side to side as he continued to sob and squirm. "Calm down, baby." His mother said soothingly. His screams and sobs slowed to hiccups as he laid in his mother's arms and cried. "B-B-Baekhyun." He said once again. "I w-w-want you!" His mother's heart ached for him. "Sweetie, he'll be back soon." She reassured him. Sehun took one long, heavy sniff before responding. "Really?" He asked. His mother kissed his head. "I promise." She told him. "Do you want mama to make you some ice cream?" She asked. A smile slowly grew on his face as he nodded. "Okie dokie, then." His mother said as she lifted his head from her lap and went into the kitchen to make her son some delicious ice cream.


	5. Meeting Luhan

As Sehun was eating his ice cream there was a knock at the door. Sehun gasped. "BAEKHYUN!" He screamed happily and ran to the door almost knocking his ice cream over. "Slow down tiger." His mother said. When he opened the door, he didn't see Baekhyun but Luhan, his ex-boyfriend. "Oh Luhan!" His mother said "It's been a while. Come in." Luhan had been avoiding Sehun for the past year feeling guilty of dumping him. "I came to apologize." He said. "For what sweetie?" Sehun's mother asked him. "For dumping Sehun. It's because of me that he's like this." "Luhan stop." Sehun's mother said firmly. "Nothing is your fault. It's a thing of the past." "Are you sure?" He asked. "Of course." Sehun's mother said. "Now how about you go hang out with the prince. He might want to check up on you." Both chuckled as Luhan turned to Sehun. "Hi." Sehun said to Luhan in an adorable voice. "Hey," Luhan replied. "Wanna go hang o-" His question was cut off by a knock at the door. Sehun answered it. "Baekhyun!" He said hugging his friend. Luhan smiled at the happy boy with what seems to be a new friend. Once Baekhyun made himself at home, he turned to Luhan. "Hey I'm Baekhyun." He said sticking out his hand. "Luhan." Luhan replied shaking Baekhyun's friend. "So you're-?" Baekhyun stopped himself from asking a question Luhan already knew. "Yup, I was Sehun's boyfriend." He sighed. Luhan felt a comforting arm on his shoulder. "I understand why you thought you had to break up with him." Baekhyun told him. "But don't blame yourself if that's what you've been doing." Luhan nodded slowly. There was a moment of silence between the two before Sehun popped up between them. "W-why so q-q-quiet guy-y-ys?" He asked. "It's nothing." Luhan said. "S-sure?" The boy asked. "I'm sure Sehun." Luhan replied. Another of silence went by before Baekhyun noticed Luhan's uniform. "Hey you go to my school?" He asked. "How come I never see you around?" "I've been skipping a lot." He said with saddens. "Is it because of...?" Baekhyun began. "Yeah." Luhan replied. "Dude, stop blaming yourself. Come back to school. I'll help you with your subjects." Baekhyun told him. "Alright?" Luhan sighed before nodding. "Thanks." He said. "That's why you have friends." Baekhyun said with smile. Luhan smiled back. Baekhyun looked at his watch. "Oh I gotta go." He said. Sehun quickly hugged him. "Bye bye." He said. "Bye Sehun." Baekhyun replied. After he left Luhan didn't want to but he couldn't help feeling jealous.


	6. The Bad Boys

The next day, Baekhyun and Luhan went to school together but during free period they went to do their own thing. Baekhyun was walking to his locker when another boy bumped into him. "Watch it!" The boy said. Baekhyun looked up at the long, curly haired boy and said, "Sorry." "You should be." The boy replied. The boy pushed Baekhyun against the lockers as his friends stood by his side. "You don't want to mess with us." The boy said. He tried to scare Baekhyun but Baekhyun wasn't showing one bit of fear. "I'm not scared of you." He said. "I'm not scared of any of you." "Oh he's got an attitude." One of the boy's friends said. "What should we do, Kai? "I don't know Lay," the other friend said. "What should we do Chanyeol?" Chanyeol, Kai, Lay? Those names sounded familiar. Where has Baekhyun heard them before? Then he remembered Sehun's story. "So you're Chanyeol, huh?" Baekhyun said. "Duh." Chanyeol replied. "And you are?" Lay asked. "Baekhyun." Baekhyun answered. "Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol nearly screamed. "What a name." Baekhyun continued to stare at Chanyeol. "Well," he said. "You're in my way." Chanyeol made a shooing motion with his hand. After Baekhyun moved, Chanyeol got what he needed. Before Chanyeol, Kai, and Lay left, Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun and said, "See you around." There was a long pause. "Baekhyun." All three boys laughed before continuing down the hall. So they were the "Bad Boys" huh? Baekhyun's thoughts about the boys continued as he walked to his next class.


	7. The Phone Call

Baekhyun was in the middle of class when his phone staring vibrating. He quickly looked at it and saw that it was Sehun's mother. He asked the teacher if he could be excused because of the important phone call. The teacher said yes and Baekhyun quickly rushed out of the room. He answered it. "Hello," "B-Baekhyun?" He heard Sehun's voice say. Relief flooded through him. "Sehun," he said. "I'm at school right now." "When are you coming back?" The boy asked. "Not for a while." Baekhyun replied. "Oh." Sehun said. There was a long pause before he said "Okay bye." And hung up the phone. Baekhyun laughed but soon stopped when he looked up. When he was on the phone Chanyeol was walking the halls and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the name "Sehun." Baekhyun noticed the frozen boy's eyes filling with tears as he stammered. "I...I..." "Chanyeol..." Baekhyun started. Chanyeol ran, tripping over himself, out one of the doors leading to an outside area. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun shouted, and running after Chanyeol. Chanyeol looked behind him and saw Baekhyun after him. "Go away!" He screamed as he ran. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun called after. Chanyeol ran faster as tears poured out of his eyes. "Chanyeol!" He heard his name but didn't stop running. He didn't want to and thought he never would.


	8. The Real Chanyeol

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun shouted as he got closer to Chanyeol. He tackled the boy as he tried to push him off. "Get off of me!" He yelled. Finally Baekhyun had him pinned and restrained against the wall. "What is the matter?" Baekhyun said a bit harsh. "That name..." Chanyeol sobbed. "How do you know it?" "Sehun?" Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol nodded. "He's my friend." Baekhyun replied. "It's all my fa-" Chanyeol began but Baekhyun. "Don't you go blaming yourself too." He said. "It's nobody's fault." Chanyeol sobbed harder as Baekhyun pulled the sobbing boy into his arms stroking his head, comforting him. "If I hadn't bullied him," Chanyeol sobbed, "then he wouldn't have become the way he is!" Baekhyun could see how what happened to Sehun deeply and mentally affected Chanyeol. "Maybe if I die, it will all be better." He said Baekhyun took the sobbing boys's face into his hands and wiped his tears. "Don't say that." He said firmly. "Suicide is NOT the answer. It won't solve anything." Chanyeol collapsed back into Baekhyun's arms and Baekhyun continued to comfort him.Soon Chanyeol felt something. He felt love for Baekhyun, but will Baekhyun feel the same?


	9. Bruises

Of course after school Baekhyun went to see Sehun for a couple of hours. When he left, he decided to take a walk before returning home. However he heard noises behind him, and when he turned around, a fist connected with his face and he collapsed. Hands punched him and feet kicked him. Baekhyun tried to protect himself but darkness threatened to take him. Before it could consume him he saw a figure attack the attackers. "Get the hell away from him!" The figure yelled. Was that Chanyeol? Soon the figure fell and was attacked. The figures soon left both Baekhyun and his rescuer on the ground covered in bruises. Baekhyun stood up and moved over to the curled up figure. It WAS Chanyeol. "Hey," Baekhyun said. "Come on, let's get you back to my place." Baekhyun helped the bruised boy stand up and supported him as he walked. Once inside Baekhyun's house, Chanyeol was placed on the couch as Baekhyun grabbed an ice pack. When he placed it on the side of Chanyeol's bruised head, he gasped in moved his head in pain. "Sorry," he said. Baekhyun continued to place the ice pack on Chanyeol's head. Soon Chanyeol fell asleep as Baekhyun nursed his wounds and once he was done he sat next to a sleeping Chanyeol. In his sleep, Chanyeol shifted his body and laid his head in Baekhyun's lap. Shocked, Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol before slowly beginning to stroke Chanyeol's head. Something began stiring up inside of Baekhyun as he fell asleep with Chanyeol in his arms. What was this feeling? He didn't feel it when he was with Sehun but only with Chanyeol. Could he be in love with Chanyeol? How? How was this possible? In love with a bully? This feeling felt super weird to Baekhyun and it would only grow stronger.

 

_CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT??????_

Sorry I had to XD

 


	10. Shared Lips

The next day both boys woke up cuddled against each other. They stared in each other's eyes before getting up. Today was Saturday. "What are you doing today?" Chanyeol asked. "Seeing Sehun." Baekhyun replied. Chanyeol collapsed into tears. "I can't go with you." He sobbed. Baekhyun ran to him, soothing him. "Remember, what I told you about blaming yourself?" He asked the sobbing teenager. Chanyeol slowly nodded. "To not do it." He sniffed. Baekhyun nodded his head. "You can do it." He said. "I'll be with you. Just talk to him." "But what if he's afraid of me?!" Chanyeol shouted. "As long as I'm there he won't be." Baekhyun reassured. Chanyeol couldn't get over the amount of guilt he felt as he collapsed onto Baekhyun's shoulder sobbing. Baekhyun calmed him. He again took Chanyeol face into his and stared into his eyes and brought Chanyeol's face closer to his as he pressed his lips against Chanyeol's. Chanyeol kissed back sharing the kiss. During their kiss Baekhyun thought to himself "What will Sehun think?" He brushed the thought away as he continued to kiss the precious Chanyeol.


	11. Chanyeol Meets Sehun

Chanyeol's heart stopped when they stopped in front of Sehun's house. He looked over at Baekhyun who nodded at him. Before the boys could even step onto the porch the door opened and out sprinted the happy Sehun. "B-B-Baekhyun!" He squealed as he hugged Baekhyun. The happy boy looked up at Chanyeol and somehow recognized him. Chanyeol was expecting Sehun to start screaming out of fear. Instead, "Chanyeol!" The happy teenager screamed and bear hugged Chanyeol. Chanyeol hugged back relieved. "W-w-where have y-you been Ch-ch-Chanyeol?" Sehun asked. "School." Chanyeol replied with what he could think of. "Y-you can be my new friend." Sehun exclaimed. Now, all the fear in Chanyeol's heart melted away as his heart began to show the light that he locked away after Sehun's accident and he couldn't be any happier.


	12. Heartbroken Sehun

Chanyeol looked at his watch and announced that he had to leave. He told Baekhyun he could stay here if he wanted. So Baekhyun stayed. "B-B-Baekhyun?" Sehun asked. "Yes?" Baekhyun responded. "D-d you you love Chany-y-y-yeol?" The boy asked. He had to know the truth. "Yes, Sehun I do." "H-have you kissed him yet?" His heart sunk. Baekhyun sighed. "Yes, Sehun." Immediately Sehun began sobbing. "B-but but." He said. He then called for his mother. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked. "B-Baekhyun doesn't like me anymore." He said. "Sehun..." Baekhyun said. "What happened?" The mother asked sweetly. "He asked if I'd love Chanyeol and if I had kissed him and I said yes." Baekhyun said truthfully. "I didn't mean to hurt Sehun. Please forgive....me." Baekhyun choked on his words as he began sobbing. Sehun's mother comforted him, "It's okay Baekhyun. Something tells me that Sehun is just jealous." He looked up at her. "Really?" He sniffed. Sehun's mother responded. "Now go on home you're mother might be looking for you." Baekhyun nodded and began walking out the door. Sehun began yelling at him. "D-don't go!" He screamed. The tears kept streaming down both boys' faces. Sehun's mother tried to calm him down as Baekhyun walked out the house. "Sweetie look at me." Sehun's mother said. Sehun looked up. "Baekhyun still loves you just as much as I do. He and Chanyeol are just a bit closer." The heartbroken boy sniffed and wiped his tears. "S-so Baekhyun is still my friend?" He asked. "Of course, babe." His mother said. "Now let's go eat dinner." Both stood up and went to the kitchen to eat hoping that Sehun wouldn't still feel upset about Baekhyun being with Chanyeol.


	13. Comfort

Baekhyun again went to see Sehun after school the next day and found him sobbing. "Sehun, what's wrong?" He asked. "Y-y-ou don-t like me a-an-n-ymore." Sehun stuttered. "Sehun." Baekhyun sighed. "I still like you." Sehun sobbed harder. "B-b-ut you love Chanyeol!" Sehun screamed. Baekhyun felt sorry for Sehun. It hurt him to see how heartbroken he was. Without thinkng, Baekhyun pulled Sehun into his arms and hugged him as Sehun cried his eyes out. "Seun," Baekhyun began. "I promise I don't love you any less than I do Chanyeol." Sehun looked up at him. "R-r-eally?" He asked as snot ran down his nose. Baekhyun nodded. "I promise." With that, Sehun snuggled deeper into Baekhyun's embrace. His cries stopped as the comforting hug calmed him. Baekhyun hugged tighter as Sehun fell asleep in his friend's arms, feeling better knowing that Baekhyun is still his friend.


	14. Food and Conversations

Baekhyun was taking Chanyeol decided they were hungry and went to a restaurant. They went to Red Robin (A/N idk if there is a Red Robin in South Korea, I chose it because it's one of my favorite places to eat.) They talked about each other and then stayed quite for a while until Chanyeol broke the silence. "About, Sehun." He began. "What about him?" Baekhyun asked. "Have you kissed him?" Chanyeol asked his boyfriend. Baekhyun was nervous to answer Chanyeol. He gulped and nodded his head. "But it was before I met you." Baekhyun said rapidly. 'Why did Chanyeol ask?'  thought to himself. They finished up their food and went back to Chanyeol's house to play some Xbox.


	15. Nothin' But Xbox

Soon the boys arrived at Chanyeol's house. Baekhyun was in awe of how beautiful it looked. He followed Chanyeol into what looked like a game room where there was a big tv and an Xbox. Chanyeol turned the tv on and the words, 'Nothin' but Xbox' appeared on the home screen. Baekhyun smiled and sat next to Chanyeol. He saw that Chanyeol had Mario Kart. "So, uh..." he began. "Ready to get your ass best in Mario Kart?" Chanyeol quickly turned around. "Oh you are so on!" Both boys laughed as Chanyeol put in the game and handed Baekhyun a controller. 

A few hours later....

"OH MY GOD DUDE STOP PUSHING ME OFF THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF!" Chanyeol yelled as Baekhyun cracked up. Both boys screamed as Baekhyun crossed the finish line first. "Haha I told you!" He laughed. "I don't remember you telling me anything." Chanyeol mumbled but he was secretly smirking. "Do you wanna see me beat your ass again but in Halo?" Baekhyun challenged. Chanyeol smiled and said, "You mean I beat your ass!" 

A few more minutes later...  
Player two wins 

"OH MY GOD!" Chanyeol screamed. "HOW?!" Baekhyun's face was red from laughter. "I guess I'm that good!" Chanyeol attacked him with tickles and kisses. It soon came to an end when Baekhyun's phone buzzed. "It's my mom, I gotta go." He said. Both boys stood up, kissed again, said their goodbyes and Bakekyun left. Chanyeol felt so happy for the first time in his life that he had someone he loved and someone that loved him.


	16. A Suprise

When Baekhyun walked in he saw Sehun. "B-Baekhyun!" Sehun stuttered happily as he jumped into Baekhyun's arms giving him a bear hug. "What are you doing here?" Baekhyun asked smiling. "M-mommy and d-daddy are out of t-t-town and I-I d-didn't want to g-g-go so I g-get to st-s-stay here!" "Cool!" Baekhyun said. "We're g-gonna have s-s-so much f-fun!" Sehun squealed. "We c-can play with the st-stuffed an-anim-mmals I brought. W-w-we c-an play M-Mario. We can p-p-play House. (A/N: anybody remember playing 'House' as a child? XD) Baekhyun and his mom just chuckled as Sehun kept on talking. The boy just seemed so happy the way his eyes lit up every time he saw Baekhyun. "Wh-what do you wan-nna d-do first?" Sehun asked. "I dunno." Baekhyun replied. Sehun smirked and said, "I-I know wh-what I wan-n-wanna do!" "And what might that be?" Baekhyun asked. "I-I wanna k-ick your bu-butt at Mario!" Sehun squealed and giggled. "We'll see about that!" Baekhyun said accepting Sehun's challenge. Sehun was surprisingly good at Mario! "I w-win!" Sehun yelled. "I know what I can beat you at." Baekhyun said. "What?" Sehun asked. "A TICKLE FIGHT!" Baekhyun yelled as he attacked Sehun with tickles. Sehun laughed and giggled. Sehun's laugh was the most precious sound Baekhyun has ever heard. The tickle fight soon ended when Baekhyun's mom called them up for dinner. This was going to be an amazing weekend.


	17. The Weekend Begins

After Mario Kart, Sehun and Baekhyun played with the Pikachu and Charmander plushies that Sehun brought. They were having so much fun together. Baekhyun's phone rang. "Hello?" He said. "Hey!" It was Chanyeol. "Whatcha up to?" Chanyeol asked. "Oh just playing with Sehun. He's staying at my place for the weekend." "CHA-CH-CHARMANDER I-I USE YOU!" Sehun shouted. Baekhyun chuckled as he continued to talk to Chanyeol. They talked about school and homework. "Wait who did you say was staying at your place?" Chanyeol suddenly asked. "Sehun, why?" Baekhyun replied. "I-I gotta go!" Chanyeol said quickly and hung up. That was weird. Baekhyun thought. He brushed what just happened off his shoulder and continued playing with Sehun but it soon came back when getting ready for bed. Did Chanyeol know Sehun at what point? Were they friends? Why did Chanyeol suddenly get so nervous at the mention of Sehun's name? These thoughts rushed through Baekhyun's mind as he finished getting himself and Sehun ready for bed. "W-hat will we d-do t-tomorrow B-Baekh-yun?" Sehun asked breaking Baekhyun from his thoughts. "I dunno. Maybe I'll take you to the park." Sehun's eyes lit up. "Yay!" He shouted as he began to jump around the room. "Alright Jumpy, let's get to bed." Baekhyun said. Sehun quickly jumped into bed and fell asleep within minutes. Baekhyun climbed in next to him and smiled as his eyes closed.


	18. Memories

Chanyeol's POV

Oh my God, now I remember that name! Sehun! The gay kid that dated Luhan at one point! How did it take me this long to recognize him?! It's my fault that Sehun tried to kill himself! Me and the rest of the boys bullied him. I remember the things we did to him: shoving him in his locker, beating him up, calling him names, and laughing at him when we made him cry! How could I've been such an asshole to him?! It's all my fault! It's my fault he became this way! What will Baekhyun say when he finds out the truth?! Wait, he can't know! He'll hate me and want nothing to do with me. Lay and Kai know. My parents know, and Sehun's parents know. How long until the truth gets to Baekhyun?? Tears quickly spill past my eyes as I collapse onto my bed and sob. I don't want to lose Baekhyun. I can't lose him. I...I...I think I'm in love with Baekhyun. 

 

SURPRISE! We found out that Chanyeol was the one that bullied Sehun. What will happen next? Will Chanyeol tell Baekhyun the truth or will the truth eventually get to him? Will Baekhyun forgive Chanyeol if he finds out the truth or will he hate and leave him? Continue reading to find out! Also should I do more POV'S? If so, lemme know and I'll be happy to!

I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far and I hope it's making sense. I'm really liking this story and I'm trying to make it one of the best! Please continue to read, vote, and comment! I love y'all so much.


	19. Avoiding

Baekhyun's POV 

It's been a few weeks and Chanyeol has been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said? Maybe it has something do with his dad cheating on his mom. No, that can't be it. I'll go talk to him. I see him in the hallway walking to his locker. "Hey, Chanyeol!" I yell. He looks at me and quickly turns around and walks the other way. I stand in shock. Why did he do that? "He's not talking to you loser." A voice said. I turned around and saw Kai and Lay standing there. "And you won't talk to him either after you find out the truth." "Truth about what?" I asked. "You'll find out." Lay said and bumped into me as he and Kai laughed and walked away. Tears stung my eyes. What the hell was going on?! What truth?! Did he do something bad? I wish Chanyeol will tell me. I hate not knowing why my one my best friend's won't tell.  I won't hate him! Maybe I should talk to him if he won't talk to me. Yeah, yeah. I'll do that! I continued on with my classes and when I tried to talk to Chanyeol, he would either walk away or his friends would beat me to him. Oh well, I can always text him.


	20. Sehun's Comfort

This is the texting conversation between Baekhyun and Chanyeol   
B: Hey it's me   
C:...hey...  
B:Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?   
C:No of course not. It's me.   
B: What do you mean? What did you do?  
C:Something unforgivable   
B: Please just tell me! I won't hate you!   
C: Yes you will. That's how bad it is.   
B: Is really THAT bad? Just tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone.   
C: Everybody else already knows   
B: Knows what?  
...  
B: Chanyeol??  
...  
Baekhyun's POV

I felt so hurt and upset that he wouldn't tell me. Tears poured down my face as I ran out of my house. I want to see Sehun. I need to see him. I saw him playing by himself in his yard. He looked up and smiled but quickly frowned when he saw that I was crying. "B-Baekhyun, why are you sad?" He asked me. I tried to say what I wanted to say but it made me cry harder. Through my tears I saw Sehun walk closer to me and embrace me in a hug. I hug him back and I just cry into his shoulder. Then I heard him sniffle. "I-I don't w-want Baek-hhyun to be sad." I looked at him and now he was crying. I quickly sniff and wipe my tears away and smile for Sehun. "I'm okay, Sehun. I promise. I'm just upset at Chanyeol. He's keeping a secret from me." "I-I th-th-thought friends t-told e-each other th-their sec-rets." Sehun said to me. "Me too, buddy. Me too." Sehun gave me another big bear hug. "PIGGY B-BACK R-RIDE!" He squealed and jumped onto my back. "Woah!" I yelled and laughed. I began to run around the yard with a giggling Sehun on my back forgetting all my troubles for a split moment. Sehun was happy. And so was I.


	21. The Truth Comes Out

Baekhyun had began to distant himself from Chanyeol. He just wanted to know why Chanyeol was avoiding him. "So you want to know the truth huh?" A voice said making Baekhyun jump. He turned around and saw Luhan. "Even you know?" Baekhyun asked. "Everybody does" Baekhyun sighed. "Please tell me" Luhan sighed too. "You know how Chanyeol and his friends were assholes when you first got hear?" Baekhyun nodded. "Well, they were the 'bad boys' that bullied Sehun for being gay." Baekhyun's heart began racing for he knew where this was going. "Chanyeol bullied him the worst. He called him worthless, a fagg*t." Baekhyun blinked back burning tears as Luhan continued. "Chanyeol, Lay, and Kai are the reason why Sehun is the way he is." Baekhyun was sobbing. Luhan was trying to fight back tears as well as he embraced Baekhyun. "I'm so sorry." He said. "Baekhyun looked up past Luhan's shoulders and saw Chanyeol, Lay, and Kai. He pushed past Luhan and ran to them. "CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun screamed. Everyone in the hall stopped and turned around. "What the hell do you want?" Lay asked. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Baekhyun screamed at him. "YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON WHY SEHUN TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!" "Sehun?" Kai said. "That gay loser?" Baekhyun punched him. "Don't call him that!" He was full on sobbing. All but Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, you can't even look at me!" Baekhyun shouted. Chanyeol was also crying now. "I loved you!" Baekhyun said before he ran out the school doors and all the way to Sehun's.


	22. New Love

Sehun's POV

I was draw-w-ing a p-picture for Baekhyun when I he-heard a knock at the door. Mo-m-mommy says n-not to l-let st-strangers in. "Sehun it's me, Baekhyun!" BAEKHYUN! W-wait? H-he sounds sad. I-I opened the door a-a-and Baekhyun hugged me and cr-cried into my-my-my shoulder. D-did some-someone hurt his f-feelings? W-whoev-ver did that is a m-meanie! I-I-I love Baekhyun! I li-li-lift his head and kiss his lips. He l-l-looks at me, sh-shocked. Uh-oh. Is h-h-he mad th-th-t-that I did that? I w-was expect-i-ing him to be m-m-mad when he k-k-kissed me back. My-my-my f-face turns red. I-I continue to k-kiss my b-best f-riend wh-wh-who I l-l-love sssoooooo much!

Baekhyun's POV

He kissed me! Sehun kissed me! I'm in love Chanyeol. Wait, not anymore! Not after he kept the biggest secret from me. I continue to kiss Sehun as these thoughts rush through my head. Baekhyun focus on Sehun. I think to myself. I'm in love with him now. What will Chanyeol think? Wait, it doesn't matter anymore what he thinks. Right? I'm in love with Sehun. Wait, Chanyeol. Wait Sehun. AHHHHH!!! I wanna love Chanyeol but after what he did, I just wanna be with Sehun and protect him. Love is weird. That's for damn sure.


	23. Idiot

Chanyeol's POV   
I'm such an idiot. What have I done?! I just lost my best friend and possible lover. I wish I would've just told Baekhyun sooner. I never meant to hurt him or Sehun. I did it anyways cause I didn't know how else to make myself feel better. I'm such a selfish asshole. I need to talk to Lay and Kai about this and try to get them to change their ways as well. I've been trying desperately to change my ways ever since I met Baekhyun. His warm smile, the warmth of his hugs, and his compassion he showed me when I cried in his arms even though I acted horrible towards him. I've lost it all. No one else is to blame but me. It's all my fault that this happened. Why did I have to act like such an idiot? Tears run down my face as I sob into my pillow. "Baekhyun," I cry. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I hurt you and Sehun. I wanted to tell you the truth but I was scared!" Oh what's the point of pretending he's in the same room as me?! He'll never forgive me now.   
I reach under my bed and grab my teddy bear that I've had since I was a baby, and I hold it tight. It's warm fuzz collecting my tears. I cry for what seems forever but five minutes later my phone rings and I look at the caller ID: Baekhyun


	24. Forgiveness

Chanyeol picks up the phone as he wiped the tears streaming down his face. "Hello? Baekhyun?" He sobbed. "Chanyeol," Baekhyun began. It sounded like he had been crying as well. "I should've forgiven you and shouldn't have allowed my anger to shun you. I'm sorry myself." "It's okay." Chanyeol hiccuped. Chanyeol invited Baekhyun over and when he opened the door, both boys embraced each other and let out their sobs.They sobbed out their apologies as they clung to each other tighter. They didn't want to lose each other. Chanyeol loved Baekhyun but Baekhyun was still struggling to find his true feelings. He loved Chanyeol but he also loved Sehun at the same time. It ate at his brain and he didn't want to lose either one of them. Baekhyun was the first to break out of the hug and wipe Chanyeol's tears. Chanyeol could tell he was thinking of Baekhyun. "Hey," he began. "No matter if you choose me or him, I'll still respect you and think of you has the best person that has been in my life." This made Baekhyun feel somewhat better because now he didn't have to worry about losing Chanyeol. What about Sehun? Sehun is a sweet boy but he does have his moments. Baekhyun planned to ask when he would go see Sehun later that day. Hopefully, Sehun wouldn't care. He didn't want to hurt Sehun, the most innocent person he had met. Baekhyun peeked at his phone and looked at his screensaver which happened to be Sehun. Baekhyun and Chanyeol hung out for a few hours before Baekhyun left to see Sehun. He hoped he wouldn't make Sehun cry with whatever he was going to ask him.There would be only one way to find out.


	25. Sehun's Understanding

Baekhyun's heart raced as he made his way to Sehun's front door. He didn't want to break the sweet boy's heart. Shehun was so innocent and didn't deserve to get hurt. Baekhyun sighed as he rang the doorbell. Sehun's mother answered the door with the small boy standing right behind her. "Ma'am," he began as he was let in. "I have something to tell you both." Tears quickly filled his eyes as he spoke. "I'm dating Chanyeol." Baekhyun expected Sehun to scream and cry and tell him that he hates him, but instead, he got a big smile. "THAT'S OKAY!" Sehun screamed with happiness. He attacked the older boy with a big bear hug. Sehun's mother laughed at her son's sudden burst of energy. "Well, Bakehyun," Sehun's mother began. "I think you should know that Luhan and Sehun might get back together since the accident." Extreme happiness melted Bakehyun's heart. "Sehun!" He shouted. "I'm so happy for you!" Baekhyun was happy that Sehun understood the battle going on inside of him. Just then Luhan walked in and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing stealing all the hugs from my boyfriend?" Sehun grew confused. "Luhan, you can't steal hugs." Everyone chuckled while Luhan explained to Sehun that he was only kidding. He turned to Bakehyun and they did a bro-hug. "So you two are back together?" Baekhyun asked. Luhan smiled and nodded his head. "It's been eating away at me ever since. I was his boyfriend before his accident and I'm his boyfriend after. I've never been happier." Both looked at Sehun before Baekhyun responded. "I think Sehun is really happy as well." Both boys stayed and played with Sehun until the sun went down and the day was over.


	26. A Happy Ending

ONE YEAR LATER 

One year later and Baekhyun and Chanyeol were together while Sehun and Luhan got back together for the first time after the accident. All the boys were at Sehun's house playing Mario Kart. Each boy smiled as they heard Sehun's heartwarming giggle. "I-I'm beating you!" He shouted. All the boys attacked him with tickles as Sehun crossed the finish line. All boys exploded with laughter as Sehun managed to escape from their attack and climb on top of the pile of boys. "All right, Sehun." Sehun's mother said. "Get off of them." She smiled as Sehun obeyed. Sehun's mother felt so overjoyed. She never imagined that her son would have all these amazing friends. She walked back into the kitchen as happy tears filled her eyes. Soon the boys got bored with Mario Kart and Sehun suggested that they wrestled. So they did, and let Sehun win every time. "I-I'm uns-ss- stoppable!" The happy boy yelled. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Luhan all laughed as they grabbed the boy and began tickling him again. The boys couldn't be happier. They were happy and would always be happy, as long as they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! It's also on my Wattpad account.


End file.
